Ice Blue Eyes: A Lonely Chat
by SweetSakuraDreams
Summary: AoshixMisao 20 Years from now, the internet reigns supreme. Misao uses it for escape from a horrible reality. Will she find comfort online? Or maybe... love? You won't know unless you LOG ON, Click and READ! CH.2 UP!
1. A Mirror to One's Soul

Author's Note: Greetings, to "Ice Blue Eyes: A Lonely Chat"! Oh, where to begin! This fic is pretty unique, I suppose. I just opened my Word Processor and began to type away! But…I really hope you enjoy this! It's supposed to get fluffier/WaFFier as the story progresses… I think. Hee! I really have no clue! Some reviews would be nice… I don't know where this is going, but, I hope you like it none-the-less. Here's a key to understanding this better:  
  
""- Test bubbled. Reality.  
  
~ -Computer talk  
  
**- Text bubbles for Online use.  
  
--- -Change in scene.  
  
Yes, this is a very odd thing, indeed, coming straight out of my mind, so I really hope you can understand it! Enjoy Chapter One!  
  
Ice Blue Eyes: A Lonely Chat  
  
Chapter One: A Mirror to One's Soul.  
  
-By Sakura  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Yeah, whatever! I'm getting online!" A girl shouted as her hand slammed down on her computer. There was no need for that annoying sound of an internet connection… that was the old style… if you know what I mean. That old style no longer existed. Why? This was the year 2020.  
  
~Welcome…Misao…~ Her welcome screen said. The teenaged girl sat in dark room, on a mattress in an empty room. She looked pissed. But then again, you couldn't see her eyes. A PDS… or a Portable Display Screen wrapped around her eyes. People like us, in this time, could probably associate the thing the girl wore over her eyes like the thing from DOTHACK or COWBOY BEBOP.   
  
"Yeah… yeah… Just… get me away…" The girl mumbled out loud to the PDS over her eyes. It beeped a little in response. Yeah, those old PDSs beeped. But she couldn't afford a new one… there just… wasn't enough money. She had an idiot old man grandpa… Okina. He actually wasn't even Misao's relative… Just some old caretaker that didn't give a damn about her. What else was new…? No one cared about Misao. Not in this realm anyway… but online… that was a different story…  
  
----- Online -----  
  
*Misao-Chan!* A voice called. In this digital-realm… this alternate-reality… Misao could see her best friend. Kaoru. Perhaps one of her only friends.  
  
Misao… blinked. Well, her character image did. A smile… made from mere pixels was shown across her face. Either way she smiled, it was a lie. She used to smile very often… but not anymore…  
  
*Konnichiwa Kaoru-Chan! What's up!?* Misao grinned that same lie… those same fake pixel-like dots making it seem like a reality. This so-called reality, what does it look like you ask? A field… that's what Misao had envisioned it to be, thus, what it was. Her friend Kaoru, she had only known online. So, she knew her as "LifeSaving_KatanaGirl45562". But they had become friends pretty quickly and she entrusted her name to her. But… could you really trust people online…?  
  
*Ohhh! Nothing much!!* Kaoru giggled. Misao smirked.   
  
*And what's THAT supposed to mean?* Misao asked. Kaoru blushed a bright red.  
  
*Nothing, except… Kenshin-kun really, really, really likes me! And… he asked if we should go out!!* Kaoru hopped a few times. Misao's eyes widened. Kenshin… Oh that's right… she had met him a few times before. Himura-san. Or better known as "Heart_of_the_Sword008". Someone Kaoru had met online and actually FALLEN IN LOVE with! It was… stupid, idiotic, absurd… Something that was far over Misao's comprehension.  
  
*That's great, Kaoru-Chan!* Misao smiled and clasped her hands together. Kaoru laughed.   
  
*HAI! Annnd! … And I have got to go! I said I would meet him in the Katana Chat! S-sorry Misao-Chan! I gotta go meet him!* And before Misao could say another word… the vision of Kaoru had disappeared in a sparkly of light.  
  
*Yeah, well… good for you.* Maybe Misao was a little jealous… yeah right. Of that? Pfft.  
  
-------Reality------  
  
Makimachi Misao crossed her arms as she clunked her head against the wall. She didn't like this. Not a bit. Normally, she would get offline. What could was an escape if… that escape let her down? Oh well. The escape that Misao had before her was a vast one. She would simply move it around to suit her needs. She brought a hand up to move through her black silky-like hair. The rest of her hair was brought back into a braid. She looked as she did online… Today was Sunday. The only day she didn't have school. The city she lived in, Kyoto, no… this world… in demanded far too much of her. She shook her head slightly and refocused her attention to the online dream world…  
  
"Display Chats." She commanded… and the escape obeyed.  
  
------- Online -------  
  
The chat list scrolled down before her. Misao studied the names… but none appealed to her. RPGs, Chats, whatever. Nothing. She almost gave up searching… until something… special appealed to her.  
  
\ Ice Blue Eyes: A Lonely Chat /  
  
Hmm, yeah that sounded good. She may as well enter, there was only one other person in there. She didn't want to be bothered.. But she didn't want to be left alone. It was… perfect.  
  
Misao entered the chat…and it was unlike any other. It was dark, nighttime, the moon out. The area was right on a lake, fertile fresh grass under Misao's digital feet. It was soothing… so soothing… yet… sad.. Lonely… just like herself…  
  
*ShinobiGirl_4Ever…Welcome…* A calm voice said. Misao twirled around to meet a tall figure. Tall, dark, and handsome was a good way to describe him. Their eyes met. He had…Ice blue eyes… A small text box hovered above his right shoulder.  
  
*OniwabanshuuOkashira…Thank you. That's a really nice LogIn Name.* Misao said back and gavea slight smile.   
  
*You are welcome… Interested in Shinobi… are you?* The man said. Misao nodded, she began to walk to a tree…  
  
*H-Kyaa!* Misao's message was cut of as a hand clamped over her mouth. Misao looked up to find a Character Image of a blonde spikey haired teenager grinned down at her.   
  
*I've been watching you for some time, ShinobiGirl… And Umugh!* Now, it was time for this jerk's turn to be cut off. OniwabanshuuOkashira had grabbed hold of Misao's shoulders, pulled her close, and pushed the other guy back.  
  
*People like you don't need to be in this chat. Now, Leave. Before I report the NET System.* He said cooly, yet in a menacing voice. The punk nodded and then vanished. Misao took a step back to look up at her savior.  
  
*Th-Thank you, OniwabanshuuOkashira…* Misao bowed.   
  
*You still follow traditional customs? That is quite rare, yet very… polite of you. Please, call me Aoshi.* He offered….his name, perhaps?  
  
*Aoshi-Sama, is it? You can call me Misao, if you want…* Misao offered in return. Aoshi gave a nod.  
  
*It's really… quite… lonely… here…* Misao's voice trailed off… As she looked into the ice blue eyes of the one named Aoshi.  
  
*It's designed to be that way, or perhaps… a mirror image of one's soul…* Aoshi said. Misao had reached that tree now, and slid down it, to sit. Aoshi sat a few feet in front of her. Misao let out a slight laugh.  
  
*That's pretty poetic. But, yes, I agree… *Misao said, closing her eyes.  
  
*You…? You are lonely?* Aoshi raised a brow. A young teenaged girl should be brimming with energy.  
  
*Hai…People… outside of this world… they're so cruel…* Misao mumbled and buried her face into her arms. Misao heard a rustle in the grass as Aoshi seated himself next to Misao and lay a hand on her head.  
  
*That is how people are, Misao, sometimes you can not escape it. This world is nothing more than…* He said.  
  
*A mirror of our souls?* Misao asked, raising her head to look at him. He nodded solemnly.  
  
*A mirror than shall remain a mirror. One that can never be crossed or become reality…*Aoshi said.  
  
And the two talked for hours, with no one disturbing them. Perhaps they found peace in each other's loneliness. But until Misao let out a yawn, did the two part.  
  
*Goodnight, Misao.* Aoshi bowed. Misao smiled and bowed as well.  
  
*Do you think… we could talk again tomorrow, Aoshi-Sama?* Misao asked, a smile now upon her face.  
  
*Perhaps.* Aoshi smiled inwardly.  
  
*O-okay! I'll see you after school, then!* Misao said with a wave as she disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
------- Reality -------  
  
Misao threw off the PDS headset and watched it tumbled off her mattress. She stood up, walked across the room and turned off the light. The moonlight shone through her window. She laid down to sleep, and she did. But this time, she fell asleep with a smile. One that… wasn't very lonely…  
  
------ Reality -----  
  
Aoshi pulled off his PDS headset and set it down on his desk. He slid back in his rolley chair and stood. He pulled off his shirt and tossed it into the dirty-clothes basket. He then walked over to his bed, stretching his arms, and situated himself comfortably under his covers. Those ice blue eyes slowly closed, those icy orbs… not so lonely…  
  
----------------------  
  
So… Did you enjoy it? I would love to know how this type of stuff works out with people. So, please, I would love it if you reviewed. The next chapter depends on it. Anyways, ideas would also be greatly appreciated.   
  
Thank you,  
  
-Sakura 


	2. Stay with Me

****

Author's Note: Wow! What can I say!? I can say "THANKS!" and then I go speechless. I thought this fic was going to suck… badly! But, boy, was I shocked. You guys ROCK! Seriously! As lame as I sound, you guys are the greatest! Now I only hope I don't let you down, I'm trying my best…Ah! And thanks to **Auberiyu-Juichi**! Auberiyu suggested that I use bold, italics, etc. Now, I've been meaning to do so for the longest time, but I couldn't figure out what to save it as, and still get it to work. So thanks to Auberiyu for getting me motivated on figuring this stuff out and thanks to all my reviewers for getting me motivated to get off my lazy butt and write this thing! Heh, okay, so, enjoy! Oh yeah, and I still hope you can understand all this… 

****

Ice Blue Eyes: A Lonely Chat

Chapter 2: Stay with Me

-Sakura

Reality

"And it's time for our English lessons. Now, don't groan, kids. Let's start with Makimachi-san. A is for..?" The teacher said and looked to Misao who was daydreaming out the window.

"A is for Aoshi-Sama." She mumbled. The class laughed as they heard her response. And in response to that, Misao's eyes widened as she stood up quickly, correcting herself.

"A IS FOR APPLE!" She yelled frantically. The class burst into greater fits of laughter. Misao was having a really… really crappy day. She couldn't wait to get home. She sand down as she sat, burying her head in her arms as she stared down at her desk. The rest became incoherent mumblings of the idiot teacher. The only thing that was clear was that bell. Saved by the bell, yes. And thankfully, she didn't have clean-up duty today, either, so she was out of class in a flash. Misao stormed down the halls, brushing past people in her little blue uniform. She ran outside as that bright sun greeted her. She much preferred that moonlight, as in that one in Aoshi's chat room.

She boarded the subway train and watched the scene blur by. That's exactly how she felt, like everything was just rushing by her so quickly. Misao found it extremely uncomfortable, as every kept smashing her against the glass door. '_Bleh! I hate you all!_' Misao thought angrily as her station approached. She stormed out of there as well, and in a few minutes, she reached her home.

"Yeah, Home sweet Home." Misao mumbled miserably as the door shut behind her. She saw Okina snoozing on the couch. So what else was new? She flipped off her shoes and tossed her backpack to the side as she fished around for something to eat. Nothing but ramen. Man, oh, man! She was starving! Yes, Ramen was good… but not good for a good and healthy diet, that was for sure. She missed the good old days with really great food, like sukiyaki and chilled noodles and other good stuff. Not… cardboard-tasting ramen. She sat down at the table and waited for the water to boil. It would probably take forever. She just… didn't have the patience for it!! 

Misao entered the dark room softly closing the door behind her. She unchanged from her school uniform and pulled over a blue shirt that was a few sizes too big and some shorts which seemed to disappear over the shirt's length. It was probably only Five P.M, but her room was engulfed in darkness, a soft white glow from her junky old laptop that was recharging her PDS. She picked up the headset and sat down in that lonely corner of her room. Misao closed her eyes as she took a deep breath as she was ready to plunge into the depth of her reprieve, that dream world…

****

Online 

__

Welcome, Misao… The computer system spoke in that boring and dull monotone voice. And then that field appeared before her, rolling fields of green that stretched as far as Misao's imagination allowed. She commanded the computer to 'display chats' and then selected out that lonely, yet comforting chat, that one in which Aoshi was. 

__

*Ice Blue Eyes: A Lonely Chat* Misao whispered and soon the landscape picture around her swirled as she found herself looking into those Ice Blue Eyes… Yes, there she was again. In that digital, yet enchanting world, soft moon lighting the scene of a dark midnight-blue lake and lush grass standing before Aoshi, himself, well, the image of him, at least…

*Hey Aoshi-Sama!* Misao gave a slight wave and smiled. It was odd, it was as if a huge weight had lifted off her shoulders and the day finally had some good points to it.

Aoshi grinned only the slightest bit at the girl's sudden array of cheerfulness. He was happy to see her too, he had been waiting all day.

*Nice to see you, Misao. How did your day go?* He inquired as he strode over to that tree and sat down. Misao soon joined him, sitting on her knees.

*Well… it could have been better…the teachers I have to deal with are insane and the students are twice as worse…* Misao mumbled, a frown inching over her smile. 

*School's a hassle, I can remember those days, but you just have to deal with it, for what? Another year or so, right?* Aoshi asked. 

*Yeah, I'm a junior…Hey! Wait, Aoshi-sama! You said _remember those days_? Are you in college?* Misao asked, slightly shocked. Aoshi chuckled softly.

*I graduated from college as well, for a few years, at that.* He admitted.

*What? You're kidding me! How old are you?* Misao sat up and asked, eyebrows furrowed, looking quite serious.

*Twenty-Six* Aoshi said, in a matter-of-fact tone way. Misao eyes widened as she got to the edge of her toes, still sitting though.

*Twenty-six!? Oh my god! You're old!* Misao shouted. Aoshi raised a brow.

*I guess I am.* He said, Misao let out a nervous laugh.

*Sorry! Automatic-reaction, I guess! Twenty-six, wow… Are you married? Kids?* Misao asked, being quite nosy. Aoshi lowered his gaze.

*…No one. Not even a girlfriend.* He said slowly. Misao's eyes grew in curiosity. 

*But why? You're so smart and cool and nice from what I can tell!* Misao encouraged. Aoshi shifted his weight a little.

*Well, in college, I was so absorbed into my studies, I didn't even think about that kind of stuff. I just distanced myself from other people. Not many understood my ways and my love for past culture.*

Misao let out a sigh and looked up at him with a hopeful smile. 

*It's alright… I think I understand you! But… excuse me for asking so much, but, what do you do for a living?* She asked, a tinge of pity in her voice.

*Thank you, Misao. You have my gratitude. As for what I do… I'm not-so pleased to say that I'm a novelist. * He said as he looked back at Misao, icy eyes flickered something. Warmth, was it?

*A novelist? Wow!! That's so cool! So, do you have a bunch of books written, are you really famous?* Misao asked excitedly. 

*No… No, I do not. It seems my so called novels are a complete waste of time, no one even reads them…I'm at the end of my limit with money…* He said and gave a short sigh. Aoshi's eyes wandered about the land in front of him. _But why am I telling Misao this? _ He asked himself. 

*Well… does it have romance in it?* Misao suddenly said to break the silence. Aoshi turned, surprised.

*No…*

*Then there's your problem! It has to be epic! A thriller! Something out of the ordinary! Take a risk, Aoshi-sama! And of course… romance! That's what completes a good story, you know.* Misao nodded and raised a finger. Aoshi blinked.

*I'll follow your advice, Misao… it may just turn out to be quite interesting.*

*I'm positive it will! And I'll be the first in lines to buy it! Of course, you have to sign it!* Misao chimed optimistically. Aoshi nodded. 

*Of course…* Aoshi said, Misao laughed a little to herself, she was really starting to cheer-up. It was odd that Aoshi had this strange way of lifting her spirits. It was calming to know that there was someone out there that cared to listen to what she had to say, or someone that could be on the same level as her with understanding things. Understanding loneliness, If you will.

*Good! Ne, Aoshi..? Where do you live?* Misao questioned after a while. 

*Kyoto…* Aoshi said. 

*You're kidding! So do I! That's so interesting… I wonder if we've met. But, you know, Kyoto is a huge city, so it's doubtful…* Misao trailed, lost in thought, as was Aoshi.

*Do you think… I'm running away, Aoshi-sama?* Misao asked. Aoshi turned to her, questioningly.

*What do you mean by that?* 

*I mean… all day long I avoid people, and separate myself from people, from that horrible, cruel world… only to get on the Net and escape it all. As beautiful as this chat room is, no matter how brightly that moon shines, or that water sparkles… it's not real…* Misao said sadly. *I feel a little guilty…*

*It's difficult to say, in a time like this. I agree with you one-hundred percent, but, it's not wrong to get away from it all sometimes. You... Just have to find the good in the world…* 

****

Reality

Aoshi pulled off the PDS and set it down before rubbing his eyes. Misao was something else. She seemed like a simple person, but one who would enter his chat could never be so simple. He could feel it… that familiar sadness of being alone and misunderstood. But he was never good at giving advice. He saw himself as a lousy, no-good writer. Misao seemed like a better writer than him, but he took that idea of romance into high possibility. Romance… he had never dealt with such a subject before and didn't know how to approach it. He didn't have the inspiration yet. Yet, Aoshi knew it was out there… somewhere… He readjusted his PDS and got ready in anticipation to continue with the conversation with the one known as Misao.

****

Online 

*Thank you, Aoshi-Sama. You're really smart.* Misao smiled at him. Aoshi felt overwhelmed by that look in her eyes. Soft and caring, yet determined, yet… oh-so sad. It really bothered him. A young woman such as Misao shouldn't be like this, even though, he wasn't even sure what really troubled her. Aoshi nodded at her compliment.

*Misao… if I may ask… why did you come into this chat?* He asked slowly, as not to offend her or do anything of the sort. Aoshi was surprised when Misao slumped over to his shoulder. 

*I was… lonely. You see, my parents died when I was young, and I was taken care of by a friend of a friend of a whatever… and I grew up being a total tomboy, liking ninjas and stuff. I thought they were so cool! They… could disappear whenever they wanted to… But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't disappear…!* Misao sniffled. Aoshi frowned, pulling her close. He had upset her. It was all his fault for asking in the first place. 

*So, what's.. so lonely about you?* Misao asked, closing her eyes. It felt comforting to be pulled close to someone, even if it wasn't real. It was the thought that counted. 

*Like you, I was an orphan… I didn't have anybody, so I had become passionate about reading and learning. I learned about the Shinobi and the old ways in eras long past and was amazed by it all, so powerful, so stealth like. I thought I could never be such a being. The only way for me to become it was through writing, but no one accepted my work, thus, it felt as no one accepted me…* Aoshi admitted. 

*I accept you, Aoshi-Sama.* Misao mumbled. Aoshi smiled inwardly.

*And I don't want you to disappear.* Aoshi said as Misao tightened her grip on him. She closed her eyes in that dream net world as well as in reality. She had began to drift off to sleep. Aoshi gave a sigh of relief. It was just basic instinct to pick up his hand and pat the girl's head, stroking her hair softly. It wasn't real… but he honestly wished it was…

There was no real possible way to alert Misao to wake up. He tried to talk to her, hoping she would hear it in her PDS, but to no such luck. Aoshi just simply decided to sit there, Misao in his arms, until the girl vanished in a glimmer of light, her PDS shutting off due to inactivity…

****

Reality

Aoshi pulled off his headset and set it down at his desk to recharge. He ran his fingers through his hair, which was messy and in quite a disarray, due to just being lazy. He checked the clock. It was past Two A.M… Had time really flown by that fast? His mind was captivated by the girl, no, young woman. Misao had filled his thoughts that whole day. He had logged on over twelve hours before and waited for her patiently, alone in his chat. But, that had all turned around when Misao had logged on. It was much more than her fascination, like his, with ninja and Shinobi. It was something much more, than lingered around, tickling his heart. Only, at the time, he was not aware of where that warm sensation lay. 

He yawned and got up, stretching and moved to his window, looking out into the city in all of its beautiful glory, then up at the moon and thought, _Sweet Dreams Misao…_

He let out a chuckle, something very rare, indeed, and smiled as he shut the blinds. Yeah, there was something about Misao that he just couldn't let go… and he wouldn't.

****

Author's Note: So… opinions, please! How was that? Good? Bad? Help me out here! But.. Pleased stay tuned to chapter 3! Aiie! I love you guys!!


End file.
